Character seven minuets in heaven
by Lollilou12
Summary: Read and review please! :) for anime and game characters!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the oc for the story(not allowed to do reader inserts anymore...)

leah

age:12(age will change depending on the character)

likes: her friends,pranking people.

dislikes: being called weak,spiders,zeena's complaining.

clothing: ice blue track suit bottoms,light red tank top And black trainers.

species: tiger

fur colour: grey with electric blue stripes.

Eye colour:ice blue

on with the story!

#intro#

I was at sonics party and EVERYONE was invited even the zetis,"ok everyone,we are playing seven minutes in heaven now...no complaining" silver announced timidly.

"*sigh* this is a pointless game..." Zor wined,I smiled and rolled my ice blue eyes at his comment amused,silver picked up a box "ok everyone put something in here" he said.

everyone put something in the box then sat back down "Leah you first!" Sonic said,I sighed then paused nageki no mori (Japanese song),took off my headphones and walked over.

"ok then pick something then take it out!" Sonic said happily,

I reached into the box and pulled out...

Antoine(Leah's 24 in this one,Antoine's 25)

I pulled out a handkerchief,I was confused who was this? Then sonic smirked then ran off "hey ant! She got ya!" Sonic shouted and dragged Antoine over to me,he was shaking and fidgeting a lot.

"Ok seven minutes you two!" Shadow said and threw us both in the closet,I landed on something I looked down and saw that I landed on Antoine.

"oh! I'm so sorry Antoine!" I said as I got off him "et iz ok madam are you ok?" Antoine asked worriedly "yeah I'm fine" I said we sat down next to each other,I was blushing softly "Leah?" Antoine asked.

"yeah Antoine?" I asked "vell,I vas going to ask you,do you like me?" Antoine asked tentivley "of course I do Antoine! Your really sweet" I said.

"vell...Je t'amie Leah" Antoine said shakily,I blushed so hard "I love you too Antoine" I said softly.

the coyote placed a hand on my cheek before gently pulling me in to a soft and sweet kiss,I kissed back softly before wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Antoine ran his tongue along my bottom lip,I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in,resulting in a passionate and loving kiss.

we pulled away and caught our breath before the door opened,we pulled apart "aww so cute!" zeena said.

"shall we? My madam?" Antoine asked holding his hand out,I took it and we stood up before walking out of the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Zor

I picked out a blue rose Petal,sonic paled and I immediately knew who it was,I was suddenly pushed into the closet and the door slammed shut.

I looked around in the darkness and saw two blue eyes with yellow sclera glowing in the dark.

"hi zor" I said "*sigh* hi leah" he sighed softly and sat down next to meand I felt something wrap around my shoulders.

I looked and saw that it was zor's grey tail,he looked over at me slowly "Leah,why do you keep on living knowing that your going to die someday?" Zor asked grouchily.

I looked at him as well "I know that I will die someday but I will always try to live my life to the extent because I know that my friends need me,I know things can be hard in life...but I can't let those things keep me down..." I answered.

zor looked a bit surprised from what I said "and when I die someday...I won't truly die..." I said "what?" Zor asked,confused.

"when I live,I want my life to shine I want to prove that I exist...if I could could help everyone like sonic could,then that would carry on into the future" I said zor looked even more surprised.

"no...not just my future...everyone's future...I live in order to help others and inspire others as well...dose that answer you're question?" I asked.

zor nodded before leaning in and kissing my cheek briefly "I understand you now Leah...I-I love you" He whispered softly.

"I love you too zor" I said as he smiled softly before he leaned in and kissed me,my tail wrapped around his as I kissed back,he ran his tongue over my lips for entry.

I let him in as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist,the door opened and me and zor jumped apart.

sonic then threw me outside and I hit the wall...I began to growl dangerously lets just say I clawed him until he said sorry "SORRY SCOURGE DARED ME!" Sonic yelled.

I growled one last time before letting him go and going to sit next to zor,he hugged me and whispered "I will always be here to take away your pain"

(sorry if zor's a bit OOC(out of character) )


	3. Chapter 3

This is Leah's human form:

clothing: same as animal form.

age:12(again will change depending on the character)

eye colour:ice blue

hair colour:brown.

Truth:

I pulled out a completely blank piece of paper, Edward's face colour dropped 20 shades until he was completely pale, "what's wrong ed?" I asked just as I heard chuckling behind me and it sounded like two people giggling.

I turned around and came face to 'face' with truth(see what I did there?XD) "well hello there dear girl" truth said in an innocent voice with his trademark grin on his face "um...h-hi..." I stuttered.

Edward threw me into the closet and slammed the door "seven minutes and don't kill her truth!" Edward shouted through the door, I felt something behind me "oh, I won't do that" truth whispered.

"u-um" I stuttered as truth wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, I could see him fully in the pitch black, I began to feel very nervous "shhh, don't be scared Leah, I don't like seeing you scared.." truth said soothingly.

I calmed down and truth rested his head on my shoulder "so, Leah...well how do I say this?" truth said confused "what is it truth?" I asked concerned "well I...have been watching you for a long time and...I love you Leah..." He said.

I was so shocked, I had a crush on truth as well, he was just so cute "I love you too truth" I said and truth detached his arms from my waist, got in front of me and pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss, truth slipped his tongue across my lips, asking for entry I let him slip his tongue in and he ran his fingers through my brown hair.

the kiss got really deep and we unlocked our lips to breath, a trail of saliva connecting our tongues, truth smirked "you taste good Leah" he purred softly, the door opened and me and truth jumped apart.

"OMG, TRUTH DIDN'T KILL LEAH!?" Zeena shouted in shock "*sigh* I couldn't care less" zor wined.

I spent the rest of the night in truths arms.


End file.
